darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-19 - Catwalks of Alderaan
Alderaan: Aldera - Public Spaceport(#311RLntu) Cordoned avenues split Alderaanian airspace above and around Aldera's bowl-shaped spaceport: the largest of the planet's landing zones and a major system hub for inter-planetary travel. The facility is grounded upon a collection of islands grouped tightly upon sparkling water stretching off into what appears to be an infinite blue broken only here and there by the port and the capital city. Mountains loom majestically upon the western horizon. A spacious tarmac lined with refuelling canisters, docking equipment and orderly heaps of hoses serves Alderaan's far from modest tourist trade and capital city, Aldera, with ample docking room for most public vessel classes. The spaceport has been partitioned with low railings according to private, maintenance, or merchant craft in order to foster a tidy flow of traffic in and out of the locale. To the south, an expansive, tunneled opening within the landing area's concrete wall leads to the planet's Port Authority, while the massive, gated opening to the north allows for public traffic to and from the spaceport via Fairhaven Way - the primary causeway and intermittent avenue of the capital's commercial and royal districts. A sign asks for your ATTENTION: Due to Royal decree, all ships and visitors will undergo a search for weapons and other forms of contraband before entering the city. Your cooperation is appreciated during this time of crisis. COMBAT: From Alderaan: Fairhaven Way - High Rise, someone fires a blaster bolt at Briseis! COMBAT: Briseis tries to dodge, but Petrus Renatalis's blaster bolt hits and mildly wounds her. Alderaan: Fairhaven Way - High Rise Leading up from Fairhaven way far below are several small ladders, leading to series of catwalks which criscross back and forth along the bridge. A fierce wind blows through here at all times, causing the catwalks to sway back and forth gently, the sound broken only by the sound of vehicles below and the occasional creaking of cable or wire. None of the catwalks have any support railings, making this a dangerous area designed mostly for the occasional maintenance technician. This area does have one virtue however; a scenic vista which offers a glimpse of Aldera from a hight view usually get a chance to appreciate it from. COMSYS: (single channel) From Marine-I, A male voice says, "Alert. Comscan indicates a Black fighter squadron is over Yidri. ARe there any indications of enemy action?" A darkly robed shape ducks for cover along the scenic vista. COMSYS: Briseis says, "Captain Karakas reporting enemy fire from somewhere near the spaceport. Repeat, sniper fire near the spaceport. I'm moving into the city to see if I can ascertain the location." COMSYS: A calm male voice says, "This is Bail Organa to the Huntsmen. Unblock the exit. She's free." Briseis moves with swift speed from the direction of the spaceport, her gaze raised to skim rooftops and windows in the direction of the sniper fire. There's a blaster burn on her right shoulder, and the fabric of her uniform is singed, but it doesn't appear to be slowing her down just yet. She carries her repeater in the same hand, apparently confident that she can raise it in time. COMSYS: A calm male voice says, "Where are you, Captain?" The shape slings its sniper rifle over its shoulder, a repeater pulled free from a holster over the other as he struggles to find cover, to slip into hiding. COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis puts away his BlasTech GS-X11 Custom Sniper Rifle. COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis wields his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Where are you, Captain?" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Moving into Fairhaven Way. No sign yet." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Whoever you are, I can feel you. Come out of the shadows." Briseis moves forward, boots pounding against the pavement in a quick run until she comes to the ladders that lead upward. She doesn't hesitate long before she slings her repeated into a carry position and mounts them, moving hand over hand with swift speed. She's breathing heavily by the time she reaches the top and retakes her weapon, lowering it carefully as she clings to the ladder with one hand and peers over the edge onto the catwalk. Her comlink chatters at her side and she scowls, but she hasn't a free hand to drop to silence it. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "This is Meena Tills. There is a Black fighter squadron detecgted off Yidri on Com Scan. Is there any further indication of enemy action?" COMSYS: A calm male voice says, "Yes, Senator. The Captain was shot by a sniper!" COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Please verify that all is normal on Alderaan and inform them to place their fleet and defenses on high alert" Without warning, the shape steps out onto the catwalk, emerging from cover. Besides dull, dark clothes, he is easy to see -- obviously not terribly concerned with secrecy. "Are you looking for me?" He suggests, pointing his repeater at her, smiling almost cheerfully. Briseis' reaction is instantaneous as she swings her repeater around to aim at the figure, although her angle is less than desirable and her grasp less than steady. Apparently that bleeding wound in her shoulder has an effect on her ability to hold a gun after all. She breathes a fast curse and tightens her grip on the ladder with her other hand, twining her arm through the post. "Drop the gun," she orders firmly. "It would seem that you are in a worse position than I. Don't move," Myriad says casually, finger tightening around the trigger as he aims it at her. "Come, now. We don't have to be enemies. You don't seem like such a bad person. I only shot at you to distract you from what really matters ... and really, it isn't so bad, you know! I am only helping a friend in need. -Do- drop your weapon," he suggests, barrel pointing at her hands, "I would like to have a civilized discussion." COMSYS: From Dunerunner, A calm male voice says, "Rachnois! There is a sniper on Alderaan! Do you copy, over?" COMSYS: From Dunerunner, A calm male voice says, "Yes! And please, alert Bail Organa. I am going to aid the Captain!" "Rem," Briseis breathes, and her repeater wavers, but not because she wills it to. "They're breaking Rem free." She curses again, brown eyes dark with fury, and her fingers dig into the steel of the ladder. "No doubt about where her loyalties lie /now/," she answers bitterly. She does not, we must note, drop her weapon. "It's only justice. A different side of justice, perhaps; it is the fighting of injustice, yet from your point of view, it /is/ injustice. How vexing." Myriad smiles innocently, a smile that turns into a frown. "Come now, I asked you to drop the weapon." He takes aim less than casually, the repeater sounding off as a blaster bolt zooms towards her hands. COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis fires his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater at Briseis's arms! COMBAT: Briseis raises her SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater to fire, but Petrus Renatalis's blaster bolt hits and mildly wounds her arm.. COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "This is the Rachnois. In Blocking position over Alderaan." Haquien climbs up from below. Briseis drops the weapon. For all her soldierly steadfastness, Briseis screams when the blaster bolt rips toward her hand, the sound almost drowning out the clatter of the repeater as it crashed to the ground below. Her grip on the ladder, where she hangs just below the level of the catwalk staring up at the figure holding a repeater on her, wavers and she flails backward for a moment before regaining her balance and leaning heavily, desperately forward. She does not reply. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just drop the repeater?" Myriad shakes his head unhappily, lowering his blaster. "I do apologize. I don't intend to cause harm, but you just weren't being reasonable. Now, we can talk like civilized ... humans, can we not? Terribly sorry for shooting at you. Nothing personal." Briseis is still panting, breathing the pain in and out as color drains from her face. She doesn't have much choice now, and after a measuring look at Myriad she steps a foot up, dragging her elbow out to the catwalk for support as she tucks her injured hand in toward it. It's an ungainly, ungraceful progress, these last few steps to the catwalk proper. A V19 flies into the area, and on board her is... Haquien!? The young Commander stands atop the ship, holding on for dear life, as a pilot flies forward to the catwalks. Coming to a halt, the ship that as, Haquien stands. "Back off, Myriad," he demands. He pulls a lightsaber from his belt and ignites it. COMBAT: Haquien ignites his blue lightsaber. "You make conversation so difficult," Myriad says unhappily, glancing up. As the blue blade hums outwards, his lips form an 'o' of excitement. "That's a cool toy. Come down here, let me see it!" He seems to lose interest in Briseis, turning to beam upwards at the blade -- a smile that slowly, slowly turns into a blank look, and then a frown, his eyes flashing. "It is very ... familiar. I have seen something like this before ..." He shakes his head to clear it. COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Black Imperial forces detected over Yidri. Full Fleet Alert. Full Fleet Alert." COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Black forces attacking over Alderaan. Request Star Destroyer Support." Briseis isn't much good to anyone just at the moment. She hauls herself onto the catwalk, doubled over with her hand tucked up against her stomach as she catches her breath. A gust of wind rips her cap away and whips strands of hair free from her braid to fly about her face, and she drags in a deep breath and whips her head upward just in time to see Haquien's lightsabre flare into life. She bites off a heartfelt curse and braces her good hand against the catwalk as she pushes to her feet. COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Black attempt to rescue Rem is apparently under way on Alderaan." COMSYS: From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Unidentified ship, identify yourself" COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Unidentified ships, identify yourselves or be blasted." COMSYS: (all channels) From Legerdemain, A soft,, calm male voice says, "This is Lazlo Dega, Jedi Padawan, on the Legerdemain." Haquien jumps nimbly onto the catwalk before Briseis. He stands poised as the hatch of the ship opens. "Get into the pilot's seat, Captain," Haquien says. "And get to a VSD." His eyes narrow on Petrus. "You won't succeed today, Myriad." COMSYS: (all channels) From Shadow of Night, A rasping male voice says, "Unidentified Mon Calamari Cruiser, this is Lord Vathak Pree of Coruscant aboard the Shadow of Night, Firespray Class Transport. I have recieved your comminication requesting aide, and would like to volunteer to lend a hand in whatever way I may." COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "This is Rylas D'hannen. Already here. Attempting to secure the area." "Succeed? You don't know what I'm after, do you?" Myriad smiles slightly, eyes still on the blue blade of light. "I'd like to see your toy. Though I have the feeling you won't want to part with it. How about a fight for it?" He lifts his repeater, oddly cheerful. COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "Remain in the outskirts and assist in pursuit if any vessels attempt to flee the system." COMSYS: From Legerdemain, A soft,, calm male voice says, "This is Lazlo Dega on board the Legerdemain. I would like to land and offer ground assistance." COMSYS: From Legerdemain, A soft,, calm male voice says, "Very well. I'm not much of a pilot, but I'll assist as best I can. Proceeding to high orbit." COMSYS: (all channels) From Shadow of Night, A rasping male voice says, "Acknowledged, Mon Calamari Cruiser. However, I will only suggest that I may be of more use to you on the ground." COMSYS: (all channels) From Itchy Wookiee, A deep, old male voice says, "Be aware, Shadow of Night is headed inward." Briseis straightens behind Haquien, although her eyes fix on the man opposite him. She does not move for the hatch, instead eyeing Myriad warily. "Haquien--" she warns. As the repeater raises Haquien lashes out with his saber. It flashes suddenly, aiming for Petrus' torso and arms. "I know what you're after. And you know what I'm after. Enough of this! Your brother is reasonable, but you are simply rotten." COMBAT: Haquien swings his blue lightsaber at Petrus Renatalis! COMSYS: (all channels) A rough male voice says, "Target sighted: Quo Circuit North accompanied by that freakish looking Amalfiel clone. Lost visual. Requesting assistance." COMSYS: (all channels) From MCS Rachnois, A male voice says, "All ships be aware that if you enter Alderaan orbit, do not expect to leave until the crisis on Alderaan has been resolved." COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis raises his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater to fire, but Haquien's blue lightsaber hits and mauls Petrus Renatalis. COMSYS: (all channels) A rasping male voice says, "This is Lord Vathak Pree out of Coruscant. I have landed. I will assist in any way that I may." Rotten? That's harsh! Myriad is really not a bad fellow at all; he's rather innocent, in fact. He simply doesn't know the ways of the world ... but this inner monologue is interrupted by danger and a bright flash of pain, unable to respond in time as the blue light flashes across his chest, cutting a deep hole there, burning the skin. A muffled groan of agony escapes him, Myriad stumbling backwards. And then he starts to laugh. It is a very familiar pain he feels, though he cannot figure why; he regains his footing, staring at Haquien, eyes hardening. "Was that really necessary?" He raises his blaster, firing a shot, teeth gritted! COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis fires his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater at Haquien! COMBAT: Haquien tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Petrus Renatalis's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds him. Minus her repeater, Briseis reaches swiftly for her comlink to rattle of a request into it, her attention fixed on the men before her. There is clear hesitation, a too-long moment before she moves, and then she dives for the Dunerunner's hatch in the short moment between the true strike of Haquien's saber and the responding flash of Myriad's repeater. The ship doesn't move, however - Bri is busy searching every nook and cranny for any weapons that might be stashed inside. Haquien gives his Black Force Pike to Briseis. COMSYS: Briseis says, "Captain Karakas reporting the sniper located on the catwalks above Fairhaven, and I am unarmed, repeat, unarmed. Commander Maut has joined me. Requesting assistance if available." Haquien is splashed with repeater fire as he is hit, but does not give pause. Frowning as the Force manipulate between the two, he slashes out again. This time his saber moves to strike Petrus' chest alone. COMBAT: Haquien swings his blue lightsaber at Petrus Renatalis! COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis shoots Haquien with his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater, disrupting his attack and moderately wounds Haquien. This time Myriad is fast enough, blaster lifting in time to disrupt the lightsaber blow as he takes quick steps backwards. "Not so easy is it? You don't know who or what I am. Don't underestimate me, and in return, I shall not underestimate you." He lifts the repeater, aiming right for Haquien's eyes. COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis fires his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater at Haquien's head! COMSYS: (all channels) A rough male voice says, "SOMEONE GET THIS CLONE OFF-AAAAAARGH!" COMBAT: Haquien tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Petrus Renatalis's blaster bolt hits and vaporizes his head. Haquien collapses, critically injured. COMBAT: You put away your SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater. COMBAT: You wield your Black Force Pike. Briseis' fingers close around a Force Pike just as a giant gust of wind rattles the catwalks, and her scramble back to the catwalk is unsteady and perhaps a bit desperate. She finds her feet again just in time to see Haquien go down under the repeater fire, and her scream sounds again, carried away by the wind. Without thought, she rushes forward after Myriad with a fantastic swing, a bit lopsided and lacking force coming from her left arm. The right one's still bleeding quite badly, after all. COMBAT: You attack Petrus Renatalis with your Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis dodges Briseis's attack. Haquien stares in disbelief as his saber swipes and misses, and the red bolts come flying. He's struck right in the eyes, the nose, the mouth.. Face? What face? Blood spews from his head as he coughs up blood, and stumbles backward. He lands awkwardly on the V19, which tips downward under the new weight. The pilot overcorrects, sending the ship to the side in a wild flurry of motions. COMBAT: Haquien puts away his blue lightsaber. Before he can even rejoice in his victory, a screaming woman is running at him with a force pike. Exclaiming, Myriad ducks out of the way, the blade wizzing just barely past his chest -- shocking him slightly near the burnt skin, which causes a yelp to escape him. "He started it," he complains, pointing! "No need to get all angry at me! I'm so very sorry. I suppose ... not in the face ... rules to live by." He takes a sudden breath, a hand clutching at the grievous wound across his chest. "I will kill you," Briseis threatens through the angry clench of teeth, jabbing forward with the pike again and once more. Her movements are fueled by fury if not grace, angry and unsteady. "You are /dead/ as of right now." COMBAT: You attack Petrus Renatalis with your Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis shoots Briseis with his Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater, disrupting her attack and mauls Briseis. "I seem to be ... very much alive," Myriad murmurs through clenched teeth, stepping away and firing an almost warning shot into her to disrupt her attack. "Go at least try and make sure he'll survive. Maybe you can save his face? Really, I'm very sorry. We'll have to air our grievances in a more civilized setting. Apologize to him for me, will you? And sorry about the hand. And the sniping. And the shooting you just now. You will be alright, won't you? I could provide you surgery, I believe..." Jana climbs up from below. Briseis staggers backward, caught across the opposite shoulder with a light blaster wound that, while not overly serious, is more than enough to make her cry out with the pain of it and lose her grip on her force pike. It clatters to the catwalk, rolling a few inches before coming to a halt just short of falling to the ground below, and Briseis catches her breath in a hiss of pain. The whip of the wind breaks free silent tears that streak down her face to dry almost instantly, and she stares at Myriad in a moment's shock. Lazlo climbs up from below. Myriad waits around for a few more moments, blinking. "I suppose that's a 'no'?" He asks, edging closer to her and poking her leg with his boot. "Really, I could help you..." The V19 begins to twist, but does, at last, straighten itself. There on the bow is Haquien, his face torn apart and bloody, holding on with mechanical fingers. He could be dead, though from the looks of things one could say there's at least a glimmer of life still in him. Briseis and Myriad stand facing each other, the former bleeding mildly from both shoulders and badly from her right hand, which is badly damaged from a blaster shot. The latter has a grevious wound across his chest, and a Force Pike lies in the middle of the catwalk. And Haquien? Haquien's sprawled faceless and bloody across his ship. Up onto the area ascends Jana, moving with haste as her brown robes billow around her. The last paces of the climb she propels herself upwards to land rather than finish the climb, landing on her feet. The girl moves in a different fashion, her foot steps falling heavily on the plating of the catwalk as she reaches to her hip and grabs her comlink, speaking into it before refastening it to her belt. The hood of her brown robes, pulled up along her features as her movements are very direct and purposeful. COMSYS: Jana coldly, "They are heading for the private landing pad on top of the mansion residence along the coast most likely. You will need to stop them there. I... have other business to take care of first." Briseis starts to edge for that Force Pike as Myrid moves forward, her gaze fixed on him with pain and rage lit clearly in the depths of brown eyes. But then the V19 levels out, and Briseis turns her face into the wind to look toward it and the man sprawled there. Clinging there. "/Bastard/," she bites, and then she takes off toward the ship instead of Petrus. Not long after Jana, Lazlo Dega emerges, climbing normally instead of a force-assisted jump. He hasn't quite practiced that much. As he steps onto the catwalk, Lazlo adjusts his green outer robes and begins to follow Jana's movements with precision. He reaches down and silences his comlink, not wanting to cause feedback with Jana. The padawan remains silent. "I have no parents in the way you know them, so perhaps indeed I could be a bastard, but I don't think it is technically accur--" Myriad trails off as a shape approaches. "Mother!" He exclaims, brightening, limping towards her happily for a few moments until he realizes ... Hell. "They started it," he accuses. COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "This is Trooper Rylas D'hannen. Hunter Kerrick has reported that he has Rem pinned down inside a building. Requesting immediate backup at the mansion on the coastline!" Jana's steps continue forward, her head tilts towards Lazlo, "Get them out of here and to the hospital." She instructs quietly as the movement towards Petrus continues. "You were warned what would happen. You chose to ignore that warning." She states quietly, her hand lifting and curling at Petrus. "Put that down." COMBAT: Jana tries to rip Petrus Renatalis's Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater out of his hands! COMBAT: Petrus Renatalis's Merr Sonn TM8 Repeater rips free of his hand and flies into Jana's. The V19 buckles again under the weight, but this time the pilot is prepared. He blasts the reverse-thrusters, leveling the ship out, and brings it down for a rough landing closet to the spaceport. Haquien's fingers stay latched onto the frame while he bleeds all over the bow. Lazlo nods to the fiery one. Lazlo peers around him, first at Briseis on the V19 and then...the other one wearing Haquien's clothing. He pauses a moment, wondering the best course of action. He clears his throat briefly before calming his thoughts with slow, methodic breaths. Once he does, Lazlo suddenly...well, jumps. "I have more of those," Myriad says sullenly, "but that's the only TM8 I have! It's special! Mooooooooooom!" His comsys buzzes and Myriad glances down, wincing. "Well if you're going to be so mean about it, I really have to go. We should talk again, mother. Really. But I have to go see brother now, he has some explaining to do." He salutes and steps up to the edge of the walkway. "Can I have it back? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Jana just quirks her eyebrow and of all things, turns around and breaks into a sprint running, hurling herself towards a far walkway from Petrus. Glancing towards him, the Jedi leaps over to another one, leaving the situation in Lazlo's capable hands and Haquien's incapable face. "You don't love me!" Myriad cries, leaping from the walkway! Jana tries to jump up to Aldera - Fairhaven Upper Girders... Jana has left. ...and she succeeds, jumping 8 meters! Petrus Renatalis tries to jump up to Aldera - Fairhaven Upper Girders... ...but he fails, and plummits to the ground! Petrus Renatalis falls from the sky, hitting the ground roughly. Jana leaps across 8 meters from Aldera - Fairhaven Upper Girders! Briseis 's hands scrabble for purches on the ship as she sprawls onto the hood - not what she intended, exactly, but an acceptable enough solution given the gusts of wind that make one's balance on the catwalk precarious at every moment. She pulls herself upward, wincing at the scrape of hands against metal, and tugs herself toward Haquien as the ship comes to a landing. "Commander?" she says, voice anxious and pitched over the wind. "/Haquien/?" Alderaan: Aldera - Fairhaven Way This is a large transparisteel bridge, the struts of which are hollow and filled with water. Many small fish can often be seen swimming within them, and it is considered quite beautiful. The dazzling purple mountains of Alderaan tower westward with snow-capped peaks, rising endlessly into the sky, seeming impossibly large even from thousands of miles away. Detached walkways, supported by the giant bridge on either side, allow for pedestrian and small speeder craft to pass while the larger traffic takes its time in reaching the city center. There are also small, cabled ladders to allow maintenance workers to reach the higher levels of the bridge far above. Haquien takes a deep breath and rolls to hide his face. He spits out more blood in complaint, but doesn't say anything. Thud. Black boots land on the ground near the landed ship. Much to Lazlo's surprise, the drop was planned, predicted, and aided by the Force. He's fine. He hurries to the V19 Torrent and calls to Bri and Haquien. "Let's get you two to the hospital!" he calls out. Lazlo moves in to pick up Haquien, calling upon the Force to aid his strength, in desperation. "I'm fine," Briseis dismisses, her voice anxious and raw as she scoots toward Haquien, shifting him until Lazlo can scoop him up. Her good fingers curl tight into his shoulder, tight enough to hurt were he not armored. "Take him-- shit, /shit/! Hurry!" She coughs, sliding free of the fighter's hood and staggering to her feet so she can follow. Category:March 2008 RP Logs